kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Delilah
Delilah (デリーラ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She is a Takion’s lover and the apprenticed sword girl of the Arcane Dynasty. Role in Game Takion Arc In Chapter 5 in Story Mode "Delilah's Reunion", Delilah is always staying in her room due to sickness and her suffers a bad health condition. Despite her poor health condition, Delilah tries to find Takion by traveling alone in order to reunite and telling last stories to full fill her dreams. After she left from her home to faraway, Delilah fights against riots alone and defeats them, then she continues to travel further until she arrives in US. During the stage, Tapio discovers Delilah and he realizes her about her lover was his father and after Tapio fighting against Delilah. Until, Takion appears and she and Takion reunited again for a source of Arcane magic and she joins Takion, Tapio and the company to protect the innocents even more. Character Information Appearance Delilah is a young teenage girl of 18 years old which has very long blonde hair that passes her waist length and deep red eyes. She only wears a white long dress and a pair of white slippers. While Delilah retains her white long dress as she going outside, she wears a light blue long sleeved jacket that her sleeve reaches only her past elbow and a pair of brown ankle strapped high heels. Delilah also wears a heart shaped jewel necklace around her neck which the necklace is given from Takion. Personality Delilah is described as “Sleeping Beauty”. She’s kind, polite and soft spoken but often times jealously and strong willed in combat to fight the riots. Despite her kindness, she loves Takion and sometimes treated him as “My darling” due to her lover. Although Tapio was a friend and she helps him in any situations he needs. Quotes *"I'm waiting...!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"Now... shall we begin?" *"There is no escape for you." *"Take this!" *"I shall tear you to shreds!!" *"Begone!" *"You’re slow!" *"Pierce!" *"Get out!" *"How like this?" *"I shall destroy all in my path!!" *"Yah!" *"Get out my way!" *"Can you escape the illusion?" *"Are you ready?" (As performs Standard/Direction Musou Attack) *"This is your end?" (As performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"You're right where I want you!" (As performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"There is no escape for you!" (As performs Huge AoE/Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Don’t interpret!" (As enters Burst Mode) *"This is the end for you!!" (As starts of her Burst Attack) *"Goodbye!!" (As finishes of her Burst Attack) *"Takion, I’m did it!" *"I dedicate this victory to my beloved." *"Your skills will not disappointing me." *"My love is forever yours, my darling!" *"Witness the fury of my blade!" *"Tapio, you're so impressed by your action." *"For the honor of the Arcane Dynasty, we need to speed things up!" *"My darling, would you help me?" *"Tapio, would you help me?" *"My darling is a True Warrior in the world!" *"Tapio's magic is not equal on the battlefield!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"I have some catching up to do." *"My darling, I have no choice to fall back!" (As in Story Mode) *"My darling... I’m sorry..." (As in Free Mode) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Delilah does a multiple quick combo made up of thrusts and slashes. : Delilah shoots a single purple crescent energy wave from her lightning sword in front of her at the enemies. , : Delilah does a frontal stab followed by a diagonal slash knocking enemies into the air. Then followed up with a rising slash that launches enemies into the air again as well as herself, transitioning Delilah into the air for her air combos. , , : Delilah hits the enemies with her lightning sword’s pommel, forming a grapple. Then stabs enemy three times in a row quickly, followed up by jumping and performing a spinning slash. Stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , , ( ): Delilah leaps into the air and performs five slashes, each one at a different angle. Every slash performed propels Delilah forward while in mid-air. Also Delilah has a EX Attack 1; she does a horizontal arcane elemental slash which inflicts a wide horizontal slash of purple energy that travels across the screen, the second slash (with a prior lighting effect) will automatically appear afterwards. Inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies up into air when hit by her EX Attack 1. , , , , , ( ): Performs a diagonal spinning slash, capable of knocking groups of enemies up into the air. Also Delilah has a EX Attack 2; she points her blade forward in a gesture (which inflicts damage), then she slashes upward to summon a purple-colored angled arcane laser lines from the ground that travels forward over 5 meter range in front of her. , , , , , , ( ): Delilah thrusts her lightning sword multiple times, slowly lifting them upward (with multi-stab effects). Finishes with a turning hop swing to her left 180, Spiral knocks the enemies away at last hit. (This input requires Delilah is Level 15) Direction, : Delilah launches a powerful thrust at said direction over 5 meter distance. Does moderate damage, but is useful in breaking the enemy's guard. Dash Upswing ( during dash): Delilah hits foe up to the air while dashing forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Delilah swings blade under her at a vertical angle and followed up by a basic air combo. , : Delilah dives into the floor to perform a spinning slash. , , : Delilah does a moonsault upward slash that lift air juggled enemies even higher. , , , : After two slash combo, then she does a spinning slash in midair. , , , , , ( ): After three slash combo, Delilah does a midair version of C4. After her Aerial C4, she does an aerial version of EX Attack 1. , , , , , , ( ): After four slash combo, then she throws a spinning arcane crescent at short distance. Inflict multiple hits and the last slash sends a powerful energy wave in front of her, Spiral knocks the air juggled enemies away at last hit. , , , , , , , ( ): After five slash combo, then followed by three spins with an advancing slash. (This input requires Delilah is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Delilah counters with C1. Stuns the enemy when hit by a counterattack. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Delilah spins around and Step back before launching a powerful thrust, knocking away nearby opponents. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Pierce Pale: Delilah throws her lightning sword at the straight line in front on her like javelin. Afterwards, she does a spin around as she draws her lightning sword back to performs a full spinning assault which hit enemies will crumple and fall to the ground as were knocked down. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of her lightning sword via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. (This skill is learned from the start of Delilah’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Arcane Spiliter: Delilah does a two strong slashes straight forward with her lightning sword to shoot a wider version of C1 over 5 meter range straight that covers in wide arc in front of her, inflict arcane damage to the enemies and pierces multiple hits. (This skill requires Delilah is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 17 seconds Stabbing Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Delilah stands in a ready stab position. Press and hold the button to launch a multiple quick stabs. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she does a forward strike wit her lightning sword that unleashes several slash marks upon the target. Inflict arcane damage per hit and spiral launches the enemies away at last hit. (This skill requires Delilah is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. MP cost: 700 Cooldown: 25 seconds Stinger Drive: (chargeable) Delilah rushes and stabs the enemies with a powerful stab up to 10m forward. Grounded foes are knocked away on each stab via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Delilah cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can stab up to 20m forward to stab further and hit more enemies and damage (This skill requires Delilah is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Drift Blades: Delilah quickly slashes around her to produce purple waves of sword crescent waves around her and fires at all directions. Inflicts piercing multiple hits to all enemies and inflicts arcane damage. (This skill requires Delilah is Level 30). *MP cost: 1200 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Musou Attacks (Arcanite Spikes) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Delilah delays and send a powerful energy wave in front of her. Followed by a powerful horizontal slash with her weapon in reverse grip that inflicts heavy damage and spiral knocks the juggled enemies away from her via spiral hard knockdown. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Delilah’s Level. , (Arcanite Beak) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Delilah dives at the closest target and launches them up in time for a mid-air slash. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Delilah is Level 10. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Arcanite Splitters) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Delilah does a strong slashes to shoot a very wide angled arcane sword waves in a straight forward in front of her. She can shoot up to 7 times with the final one shoots a huge sword wave that inflicts heavy damage and spiral launch the enemies away on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Delilah is Level 20. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Death Sentence): Delilah stabs in front of her. When she connects, knocks her opponent into the air to summon multiple pink-and-purple energy projectiles to pierce her airborne opponent, spiral knocks the juggled enemy away from her into the air on last hit. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Delilah is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Arcanite Bladestorm) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Dream Starter): Delilah charges her lightning sword, spins and swing furiously around one round to unleash a arcane elemental tornado around her to hit all nearby enemies several times. Inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral launch the enemies away from her on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Delilah is Level 40. (Arcanite Rainfall) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Arcanite Bladestorm): Delilah impales her lightning sword on the ground; she summons a dozens of arcane elemental laser blades raining down to the ground that surrounds her to spiral launches and damage all enemies when every hit by an arcane laser blades. Holding the longer for last as long as holding the button for 10 seconds. Afterwards, instantly summons more laser blades that causing them to explode violently. K.Oed enemies from Rain Razor explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Delilah is Level 50. Burst Attack (Final Delilah) (Burst Mode required and instead of Arcanite Rainfall): Delilah spins around a circle and slashes enemies upon startup, then she performs a long but powerful rapid fire thrusts several times. As her Burst Attack continues, she leap up and down slashing at vertical angles multiple times. Then she follows up with a prepping up to advance forward with a series of criss-crossing wrist-flick swings before inflicting multiple rapid fire jabs. It ends with the final blow by releasing a sudden burst of energy with one final strike at the enemies, launches enemies away forward and explodes violently (The final blow explosion inflicts massive damage over the entire area and most of time instant kill for weak enemies). K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Delilah is Level 50. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Delilah fights with her lightning sword. Her fighting style comprised mostly of lunges and slashes, her lightning sword is one of the fantastic weapon and useful movesets in the game and only for Delilah. Her lightning sword is useful in crowd fights because Delilah's lightning sword has a widest attack range of all characters. However, her speed is useful (even she Dashes) when cornered as she covers all areas around her. Despite her lightning sword movesets are widest; for instance, her C4 attack is very effective against swarms of riot crowds as all enemies are hit at the same time before she unleashing a second slash and she can follows up with skill attacks such as Arcane Drawing and Illusion Blades respectively. On the downside, Delilah's damage output is weak and her lightning sword is almost ineffective against enemy officers and bosses due to her weak attack power even max level if she ungeared; as when she fights against the strong enemy officers such as bosses, it takes notably longer to defeat them. This weak attack power can be countered with lightning sword weapons equipped with high attack power (or have multiple offensive attributes). Increasing the damage output elements such as Slash and Landscape to maximize the effect. Cyclone for inflict chip damage on blocking enemies, Ability for increasing the damage output for her skills, Aggression and Certain-kill for increasing the damage output for her Musou and Burst Attacks, and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Jumping Attacks/Air Combos and Aerial Charge Combos. In addition, Sonic are important for increasing Agility rating. Another downside of Delilah is has a low intellect rating. Some of her highly costly Skill Attacks especially Illusion Blades might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If Delilah tries to charge her Stinger Drive while her MP insufficient for cost of charged Stinger Drive, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Weapons Fifth Weapon Acquisition Available only in Black Market and it can be bought in Wonderland Market mode for cost of 3,000,000 gold to buy or clear any stages in Chaos difficulty or hard difficulty in last four stages. Unlock requirements Active from beginning in Free Mode (As the player plays Delilah in Story Mode in Takion Arc, the player must clear Stage 5 "Delilah's Reunion"). Trivia *Delilah made her debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Unlike from the original Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, she gathers from men's stories and she believed that Takion will visit again by time and time. In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, she after the completion of The Eternal Alice, Delilah is nothing just a polite and kind girl, but she is very dangerous when fight against the riots who stood against her. *Delilah's moveset's are mirrors that of Sima Shi from Dynasty Warriors 8 which is the basis for this Eikyuu Alice Musou style despite her movement speed and swing speed are slight faster than Sima Shi's and she having a Skill Attacks. *Every Takion Side characters are little to no surnames like Tapio. *Although Delilah is considerately a puedo Alice User. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rondo, she not participated the Alice Royale Battle to take their girls stories while in Eikyuu Alice Musou, Delilah is just a typical fighter. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters